The Ladder
by belleamor
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of Bonnie and Damon's growing relationship, that are set to the song, The Ladder by Andrew Belle.
1. Chapter 1

The Ladder

This story is are a few glimpses of Bonnie and Damon's relationship. It's set to the song The Ladder, by Andrew Belle. Each chapter will have one line or verse from the song and it will somehow relate to Bonnie and Damon's relationship. This is my first time ever posting a story, but I greatly appreciate constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries (books or series), or the characters in them.

I don't own Andrew Belle or his music, although I wish I did.

* * *

'_Woe is me, faithless you and selfish me.'_

Bonnie had always looked at Damon Salvatore as the 'smug bastard' of Mystic Falls. Even after he began showing his caring side to her. They were casual 'bed buddies' when she realized he was becoming increasingly kind. But she offered him nothing more than sex. To most, including Damon, she saw him as... Faithless.

Damon soon began to grow possessive of the young witch, although he would never tell her that. His temper flared at the sight of her with someone else. But the most reoccurring 'someone' was Tyler Lockwood. A mutt, in Damon's opinion, with an attitude. He often called when himself and Bonnie were together. He couldn't remember the night he chucked Bonnie's phone when the dog called. All he knew was when it came to Ms. Bennett he was very, very selfish.

'_I will leave a key, for you, outside my doorway.'_

Damon had come to the conclusion that he was making remarkable progress with the witch. He felt like the step he took with her was the biggest he's made since Katherine. They began to actually spend time with each other, without engaging in bedroom activities. Over the time span of a month and 3 days (not that he was counting), Bonnie frequented the Boarding House so often, that Damon left a key for her, under the welcome mat, outside his doorway. What he didn't realize was that the key wasn't just to this house, but to his heart as well.

'_Woe is me, one if by land or two by sea. So won't leave, for me, a light outside your doorway?'_

Damon viewed the town of Mystic Falls as a place for the supernatural to wreak havoc, as he once did. He hasn't forgotten the night Katherine returned. She had made a call to Bonnie, who in turn, lit one of the two candles that lay near her window sill. Damon picked up the scent (it was a special candle he had made for a specific reason), and saw, as well as smelled, the single lit candle and that meant danger on land. He gave her the candle as a way for her to signal danger. He then met up with a fuming Katherine. But he had felt as though he had his own version of a midnight ride. But he remembered what he told her when he gave her the candles. "One if by land, or two by sea."

* * *

A/N: "One if by the land, two by sea," relates to Paul Reveres' ride. He would have the church light one candle if the British were coming by land, or two if they were coming by sea. He was also riding in the midnight to alert them, on horseback. Just a quick history lesson for those of you who didn't understand that last part :) I may have some parts of that wrong, but thats why there's google :)

Please review! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One of my lovely reviewers pointed out to me that she was little confused by how the stories weren't related but were part of the same song. Each line from the song is a different story that is most likely unrelated to the previous or next one. I was thinking of putting line breaks to show the start of a new one-shot, but that'd be too many line breaks, lol. My computer is only letting me put periods, on this, so that signals a new one shot. Sorry for the confusion:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries (books or series), or the characters in them.

I don't own Andrew Belle or his music, although I wish I did.

* * *

_'One ladder from there to here, I'll climb,'_

Although Bonnie was just a hop, skip, and a jump away, she always had a way of making him feel nervous. It's the night that he asks her to leave the window open, that he gets an unexpected response.

"Why?" She asks, shutting her bedroom door behind them.

"Why does it matter? Why don't you just do it?" He answers, with a questioning look.

"I honestly think it's a bad idea."

"_You_ were thinking? No wonder I smelled smoke." His eyebrows rise and fall with the flow of his words.

"Implying that I'm dumb, isn't helping your case."

"Bonnie, if I want something, I'll get it." Damon's eyes smolder as he responds to her. "Besides, what is it that you don't want me to see?"

"I don't want you to just hop into my bedroom unannounced."

"Don't want me to catch you humping that mutt? I think that would be considered beastiality-"

She interrupts him before he has the chance to tarnish her relationship with Tyler.

"Don't get jealous. We're not even dating." She stares ahead of him, and slowly turns her attention back to the vampire.

Before she has the chance to blink, he has her pinned on the bed. "Who said I was jealous? A little creature that shits and pisses on trees doesn't worry me. _But_, would you like to date?" He tries to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, and makes it seem like it isn't a serious question.

Bonnie quickly dodges the question, because she knows that nothing good can come from answering it.

"I'll leave it open." She coos.

"That's more like it." He grins as his lips move across her flesh.

"For the record, nothing is going on between Tyler and I." She hopes he gives her some sign of relief after saying that. But she's only disappointed.

"So?" He acts heedless and oblivious, but he is secretly relieved that he is the only one with her in _this_ way.

The next night he walks up the trellis to her window. He thinks that he'll climb any ladder that leads him there, to Bonnie.

...

_'all this clatter between my ears, I find.'_

As her naked body glistened in the low, dim lighting of the bathroom, Damon watches himself in the mirror. Bonnie maneuvers her way around him, smiling at what she thinks is his cockiness. He watches her and himself in the reflection, his eyes drifting from him to her every now and then. He sees something on his face that he hasn't in the longest time. Damon asks himself if it's contempt, happiness, or maybe even confusion. He stands there for a while, just trying to figure out what exactly is it that is so apparent on his face. His thought process was halted by his beautiful witch. Bonnie runs a hand through his wet hair, and kissed his bare shoulder, while looking at him, over his shoulder in the mirror.

"Coming to bed?" She questions in a relaxed tone, with a smile

He nods in a silent 'yes' and she makes her out of the bathroom. But by the time he's finished in the bathroom, he walks into his room to see her fast asleep on his bed. Her mouth is slightly open, and he swears it's the cutest thing he's seen in his life. But what catches him, is how sultry she looks in her sleep. Wearing his shirt and a pair of barely there shorts. He takes him a few minutes to stop admiring his young girlfriend, before quietly sliding under the sheets. She stirs in her sleep, turning her shapely back to him. He scoots closer to her, and wraps his arm around her waist. As he slowly drifts to sleep, he realizes the clatter played out on his face is that of adoration and love.

...

'_Does it matter if I can't clear me mind?'_

Everything he did was somehow laced with a trace of Bonnie. He could be feeding on a tasty teenager, but all he can think about is 'Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie.' She is all he wants coursing through his veins, but he knows he can't always sink his teeth into the mouth-watering witch. He was starting to believe that he had become obsessed with his girlfriend. But he knew she was just as crazy about him, as he was of her. But she is always there, he cannot clear her presence in his mind.

...

_'There's a right and a wrong time.'_

It had been a painful breakup for the both of them. But Damon did what he does best. He fucked _everything _up.

It was around 11 at night and he had already downed 3 bottles of Jack Daniels, and the night was still young. When he left the bar, he picked up a blonde girl, mid 20s, blues eyes that matched her cocktail dress. The way she was begging for it had him going, but he was too angry and drunk to care. She had tried to chat him up from the minute he stepped into the bar, but he blew her off until he had _quite_ a few. She could barely hold in her excitement when he _finally_ spoke to her.

"The drunker I get, the more appealing you are." He grinned.

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty enough when you're sober?" She flirted.

He was taken aback by her flirty response. Usually his bluntness would throughly end a conversation.

"It's not your face I'm referring to, blondie." Her blood was laced with the scent of alcohol. Lucky for her he was all about alcohol tonight.

"Then what were referring to, blacky?"

"Blacky?" He questioned.

"Your hair. It's black." She hinted.

"No shit?" He mocked disbelief. "I thought it was purple."

She giggled at that, and he didn't think there was a single person who was as stupid as this girl, right here.

"We should go back to my place." He decided he would rather cut the small talk.

"Okay. But I have to take my car." She couldn't contain herself.

He shook his head in disbelief, she was taking her car? He thought it was better for him, he wouldn't have to bring her back to the car.

By the time they arrived at the Boarding house. No one was in the house. Stefan had gone off on some mundane double date, trying to live a life he no longer could.

They both stumbled into the house, his lips seeming to attach itself onto her pulse. He could barely hear himself think over the loud, exaggerated moans of the girl pinned to the wall. Damon could only think of how much better he would feel if he had Bonnie, and not some half assed rebound sex. But he continued with his actions, stripping the girl of her panties, and unbuttoning his jeans. He crashed his lips over the blonde's and all he could think of was the vast sea of spit in the girl's mouth, he stopped kissing her. The girl continued with her overdone, exuberant displays of pleasure, as he just tried to get it done and over with. He was just about to enter her, when _she_ came in.

"Oh." Was all Bonnie could muster up, seeing the man she loved about to indulge himself with a pretty girl.

He looked up, and instantly pulled himself together. "Bonnie,"

"Don't. You're clearly busy." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Don't follow me, Damon. That's if you don't want to be burned to a crisp."

"Who was that?" The blonde asked as she found her panties.

"Some far more important than you. Why the hell are you still here?"

She huffed and walked out the door.

It had been a miserable 3 days before he went to see her. He went to her window, and saw her crying on Caroline's shoulder, while Elena rubber her back. His heart broke at the sight of her. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to apologize, and tell her how big of a mistake he made. But with the two girls there he didn't stand a chance. Caroline was still grasping onto their 'relaion-shit,' and she would surely attack him with that, and Elena was always self righteous. He knew he had to pick and choose his battles. With Bonnie being involved, he could not afford to make the wrong choice. Damon saw that there's a right and a wrong time.

* * *

A/N: I'm going on vacation with my family out of the country for 10 days, so I don't think I'll be able to update (not sure if they have computers there). But I have internet on my phone, so I'll be reading your awesome reviews! If you're reading, please review, I want to know what you guys think! The good, the bad, and the ugly (not too much ugly, though). The more reviews I get the quicker I update! THANKS FOR READING! :)

(^.^)**_REVIEWS ARE LOVE_** (^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update. School started and there's been a lot of homework. I'm also a swimmer for school and practice ends at 5, so when i get home I sleep, do homework, eat dinner, then sleep again. The past weekend I've been doing fundraising (for swimming), and then homework. I barely have time to hand out with friends. But things should be cooling down, so I'll hopefully be able to update soon. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries (books or series), or the characters in them.

I don't own Andrew Belle or his music, although I wish I did.

* * *

_'Woe is me, sentimental you, and faithful me.'_

"Bonnie, what are you celebrating?" Damon asks as he throws his leather jacket on the couch. His fingers graze the silverware on the mahogany table.

"_We _are celebrating the night you first told me you loved me." She answered from the kitchen.

"Ah," he says this with a heady grin. Bonnie comes out to and notices his smile, and she shifts uncomfortably. "The night you finally let me feed on you. I remember you were so frantic. There was blood _everywhere_."

She lets out a heavy sigh at the embarrassing memory. "Always the romantic."

He winks at her. "Always."

Damon walks over to her, and wraps his hand around her waist, and holds her hand as if they were dancing. He dips her while kissing her softly and sweetly.

"You are so sentimental." He whispers before biting into her supple neck.

She thinks about all the rough patches in their relationship. All her screw ups and all of his. But she knows he comes back. Bonnie knows that he is faithful.

...

_'I will be the one to gaze on you discreetly.'_

Tick. Tick. Tick. _Boom!_

Damon had been ready for it. He knew Bonnie wasn't in a good mood, and his incessant ploys to get in her pants that night were only making it worse.

While walking home, he realized it was his fault for not listening to her while she spoke of her problems. But he didn't seem to mind that her and Elena were in some sort of friendly fight. He didn't like Elena all that much, anyways.

He took his phone from his back pocket and dialed her number.

"What?" She answered in a monotone voice.

"I was wrong."

"I know that, Damon." She responds.

"Well?"

"Well, what? Saying that you're wrong isn't an apology, and quite frankly I don't forgive you."

He chuckled. "Bonnie, come on. It really wasn't that big of a deal."

"You weren't listening to me at all, Damon! Its not like this is the first time that you've done this. Sometimes I swear, you're only using me for sex-"

"What the fuck? If I only wanted you for sex, I wouldn't bother being nice to you, bringing you flowers, taking you on dates, putting up with Elena and Stefan, and all that other bullshit I do for you."

"Damon, you're an ass. When you feel like really apologizing, you let me know. Don't bother bringing me flowers or any of that other 'bullshit.'"

He quickly hung up the phone, and chucked it at a tree, causing it to break into little, unfixable pieces.

Damon runs back to Bonnie's house, to give her a piece of his mind. When finds himself at her window he stops short and just watches her. She is sitting in her room, with a tube of cookie dough in her hand. There are books, clothes, pictures, and other miscellaneous things orbiting around her as she paces her room.

Bonnie is infuriated and can't help but throwing a picture of her boyfriend against the wall.

Suddenly everything just drops around her, and she rushes to pick up the picture. She slides the glass off the photo and just cries. Damon has been around for over a century and sill can't figure out why her cries make him so upset. He watches her emotions flip from anger to sadness, and eventually can't take it anymore. He slides open the window and sits next to her.

"I'm sorry, babe." He whispers in her ear. She falls into his chest and just sobs. He holds her and rocks her back and forth until she falls asleep.

Damon puts her on the bed and she cuddles with him as she sleeps. He stays awake just listening to Bonnie's rhythmic breaths, soon enough he can't help but doze off. Before he finally welcomes the peacefulness of sleep, he hopes he's the only one to gaze on her discreetly.

…

'_Slow your speed, turn yourself around and follow me.'_

"Jesus, Damon. I get you're a vampire, but still." Bonnie pants.

Damon lets himself collapse on her and just takes in her scent. "Bonnie." He whispers.

"What?" She kisses his face and runs her hands along his back, that is damp with a thin coat of sweat.

"I'm only trying to keep up with you."

She chuckles and pushes him off her.

"What?" Damon asks lying next to her.

"You need to lighten up on the chow chow, there Damon. You're too heavy."

"I think I just need some more cardio."

"That's so corny." Bonnie's snuggles her face in the crook of his neck.

"You love it." He weaves his fingers in her hair then tilts her head towards his lips.

He pulls her on top of him, kissing her lips gently, while his fingers graze her thigh.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers.

"Since when are you so kind?" She smiles and his whole world brightens because that smile is brighter than the sun.

"Who says I'm kind?" He doesn't want Bonnie to think that she has changed him in any sort of way. He still wants to be the cold hearted bastard he was when he met her, but Bonnie makes it increasingly difficult to do so.

Bonnie disregards his comment and leans down to kiss him. She begins to deepen the kiss while she bucks her hips and he pulls away.

"Relax." Damon coos, stilling her movements. "There's no rush."

"I know," She looks away, slightly embarrassed.

He only wants her to take it slow and relish in their intimacy. But he won't tell her that. She'll think its sweet.

"Then slow down, turn yourself around, and follow me." He rolls her over so she's on her back.

She faces him again, and follows him to blissful state they both love.

* * *

**A/N:** I was wondering if I should do another chorus piece, but make it different. So tell me what you guys think I should do :) Happy Reading!

**REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING ****


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had no idea this song was in Vampire Diaries! I think I started writing this before it was on the show. I love a few of Andrew Belle's songs and this happened to be one of them! What a coinky-dink :)

I know I haven't updated in forever, but this is the last chapter. I greatly appreciate everyone who read and commented(:

* * *

_'On a ladder from there to here, I'll climb.'_

"Damon, hold the ladder!" Bonnie shouted nervously as she climbed up to the roof.

He smirks watching her bottom makes its lovely way up to the top. "I'm holding it. Don't you trust me?"

"Honestly? No." She quickly settles herself on the roof.

"How long is this going to take?"

"I don't know. Believe I wish it could've been someone else here with me!" She exclaimed staring down at the ground making sure he was still there.

"I'm doing this out of the goodness of my undying heart here, Bonnie."

She laughed. "You're doing this out of goodness of your _brother's_ undying heart."

"Tomato, potato."

"I don't believe that's how the saying goes, nimrod."

"REALLY?" Damon said in mock astonishment.

"Lighten up on the sarcasm."

Damon huffed out an annoyed breath. He was still contemplating staying there. He wasn't quiet sure why he was at the Bennett home, watching over Bonnie cleaning out the gutters. He easily could have refused helping her. He didn't owe Stefan anything.

_I'm not even getting any ass for this!_

His thought process was interrupted by an onslaught of crunchy leaves.

"Watch it, Witch!" He barked angrily while running his hand over his hair, ridding it of any leaves or creature that could be residing in them.

"Oh, dear God! I'm so sorry, Damon!" She spat at the vampire. "If you think you can do a better job, then you take care of it."

"Very well. I will. I have places to go, girls to see."

She chuckled internally. _I'm sure you do. Teenagers don't bleed out by themselves._

Within seconds, the perimeter of Bonnie's house was lined with the autumn leaves.

She rolled her eyes, and climbed down the ladder, ignoring the grin on Damon's face.

"You're stupid vamp abilities would have been more appreciated if I didn't waste 20 minutes of time trying to get up that ladder. I'm afraid of heights."

"You should've just asked." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't expect you to do things for me. You're not that kind."

Bonnie walked to her front door, sensing him behind her.

"I believe I just proved you wrong."

She shook her head. "Goodbye."

"Wait! No thank you or anything?"

"I know you couldn't possibly resist staring at my ass. You're a pig. Climbing up and down on that ladder, from there to here, was your thank you." She shut the door in his face.

He could only smile at the beautiful, and feisty witch.

...

_'All this clatter between my ears, I find.'_

Bonnie lied naked on her boyfriend's bed, her back slick with sweat. Her hands slipped into Damon's hair as his head was at her core, showing off his skill of the oral arts.

"I think I'm going to college in New York." She gasped out.

It took Damon a second to register her words. He was confused, one by the sudden urge to divulge such important information at a time like this, two by how invested they both were in their current states and positions.

"What?" He asked as he looked up to her face.

"I think I want to go to NYU."

"Way to kill the mood." He got up from his spot on the bed, and walked bare naked to the bathroom.

He came out in a few short second, in a pair of pajama pants. His hair was damp, and his demeanor was one of calmness, but she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Listen, it wouldn't be that difficult,"

"I can't go to New York, Bonnie. You know that." He spoke at the foot of the bed. All evidence of his hot and bothered state were gone.

"I know. But I want to get out of Mystic Falls. I want to explore, experience new things." Bonnie suddenly felt too bare. She ignored it, and sat up on her elbows.

"There are plenty of colleges in Virginia. Pick one."

"I don't want to stay in Virginia, _Damon._" Her tone began to take an attitudinal tone.

"What is in New York that you can't find here?"

She sighed, then chuckled. "I don't know. Hm, a night life!" Bonnie shouted. "Besides, I doubt there are that many werewolves and vampires in the city."

He laughed at that. He laughed _hard_. "You certainly need more of an education, that's for sure. What makes you think that there aren't any supernatural beings in the city? The big buildings?" He nearly screamed at her in obvious sarcasm.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She asked him in the sweetest voice.

Guilt immediately washed over Damon. He knew he was being a selfish asshole, but he didn't want to share his witch with the big bad city. There are clubs, parties, and _other _men there. Men he can't keep his eyes on.

"I'm sorry, Bon. But you'll find someone else." It was too late to take back his words. He sounded far too vulnerable for his liking.

Bonnie sat up and crawled over to him, hugging him close.

"I could never find someone else. Who could ever compete with someone like you?" She whispered in his ear.

"I just want to be with you." He whispered back.

"We'll still see each other."

Damon just held her to him, because he felt that she _would_ forget about him despite what she said now. He didn't know what to. Luckily her lips stopped him from saying anything.

She slowly leaned back onto the bed, taking him along with her. He lay his face on her bare breasts and looked into her eyes.

"I love you. If you really want me to stay, I will." Bonnie said truthfully.

"I wouldn't want you to resent me. We'll figure it out. Just not tonight."

She nodded in agreement.

She held his ears and smiled. "What's all this clatter between your ears?"

He kissed her pulse, followed by her lips. "My face." He chuckled.

...

_'Does it matter if I can't clear my mind?'_

Damon was going absolutely and positively mad while Bonnie was gone. He was secretly hoping and praying that NYU was not what she was expecting and that she hated everything about it, just as he did. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Stefan began to take notice of how much of a couch potato he was becoming in her leave of absence. None of his feeble attempts to get his older brother out of the house worked.

Damon fully understood why Stefan wanted the house alone with _Elena_. But he wasn't leaving. They thought he was going to just be quiet as they were banging in the next room. But he wasn't having it.

One Saturday night, they had both stumbled in around 2 am. He could sense the discarding of clothing, and simple kisses all the way up the stairs. But just as the couple got to bed, he interrupted.

"If I'm not getting any for the next 4 days, neither are you two."

There was nothing they could do, except comply with his orders.

Everything reminded him of her. The dishtowel she _hated_, to the crack in the wall where he passionately made love to her after one of their arguments. Simple and unimportant things. Grass, she was allergic, cotton balls and nail polish, and his phone. His phone, where he anxiously awaited her calls and texts.

He figured it didn't matter that he couldn't clear his mind. Especially if he was thinking about his witch.

...

_'There's a right and a wrong time.'_

He couldn't contain his smile when she walked through the door. He stood there smiling like a kid on Christmas. But when she jumped into his arms, he was astounded by the wave of emotion he felt. He felt like he could never, ever let her go again. Like she was the only thing that made him remotely sane.

"This has been, by far, the most painfully 7 days of my life. I missed you." He held her there and took in her scent.

"I missed you more." She cooed.

"Probably."

She chuckled and he set her down and kissed her. He couldn't remember the last time a kiss had meant so much to him. This was the kiss to end all kisses, it was love, respect, and adoration put into one small gesture of lip to lip contact.

"My bed has missed you, too." He smiled suggestively.

"Not _nearly_ as I missed it."

"We should all be reacquainted." With that he picked her up and she wrapped her legs aaround his waist, as he led to their bedroom, where he physically showed her how much he missed her.

They lay in bed after, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"How was your trip, Bon?" He asked, actually caring about her experience.

"It was _great_. We have to vacation there sometime! The building are beautiful, and the restaurants are fantastic! There are so many different people! They all have their own vibe and style. It was lovely. The college itself was perfect. Everything you would want in a school, amazing programs and academics. It's in a great area, very urban and hip. It's all so perfect."

As happy as he was to hear she loved the city, and that she had a great time, he still had that little selfish monster living in him. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy _there _with _him_.

"So when do you go?" He whispered, turning on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"Go? Who said I was going? I'm not going there." She said in a confused tone.

"But you love it there. I can here it in your voice." He turned to look into those emerald pools of green.

"I do love it there. But it's not the same without you. I missed you, so much. I couldn't make it months without seeing your beautiful face. I'll be just as, no _more_ happy here." She smiled but his brows were furrowed.

"Don't stay here because of me."

"New York is great and all, but only for a little bit. I can't handle all that action everyday. Besides, Mystic Falls has all the action I need."

He smiles a bit because his day is getting brighter by the second.

"I love you. But I'm not staying to make you happy. I'm staying to make myself happy."

He kisses her lips and pulls her on top of him. "I love you, too. But where are you going go to college, now?"

"There's a right and wrong time for everything, Damon. It's not the right time for New York, but there are plenty of colleges to go around here, babe." With that she silenced him with a kiss, and they continued to be blissful and happy in Mystic Falls.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Sorry for any grammar issues, I'm awful at editing my work, because I usually don't, lol. But soon enough I'll read and see all my mistakes, lol. This was my very first fanfic and I think I did pretty good with the reviews, if I do say so myself(: Thank you all for encouraging me to keep writing and hopefully I'll write something new. Thanks again and happy reading(:

REVIEWS MAKE ME ULTRA HAPPY :P


	5. Chapter 5

I was reading over my story the other day, and noticed I missed a stanza! So I had to go back to finish it. This goes before the second chorus. So this is it, lol. Thanks for al the feedback! Hope you enjoy it(:

~Happy Reading!

* * *

_'I will be the one to prey on you discreetly.'_

Damon walked into his home, fully sated with his daily dose of _Bonnie _at around 3:30 am. The house was dark, silent, and seemingly empty. He figured that if Stefan and Elena were here, they were asleep by now.

"Why are you in so late?" Stefan asked, hiding his smile at the way Damon jumped at his voice.

"What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark at 3:30 am? And you think I'm a creep." He regains his composure quickly and throws his smooth leather jacket onto the couch.

"I was waiting for you, brother. I was worried. You understand." He says this with a tinge of sarcasm, that Damon is sure he's picked up from him. "Where were you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curious, is all."

"I was getting a _snack._" He smirked and made an attempt to walk up the stairs.

"Since when is _Bonnie_ a snack?" Stefan asked cleverly.

"Since when are my whereabouts any of your business?"

"You can't mess with her, Damon. I swear,"

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't get your pristine panties in a bunch. I never even said I was with the witch." He shoved his brother to the side, climbing up the stairs.

"I can smell her on you." Stefan spoke calmly.

"We ran into each other, and spoke briefly." He's beyond annoyed that his little brother is playing 20 questions, almost demanding answers about _his_ witch.

"I don't think _that_ kind of scent is caught from "bumping into each other"."

Damon sped to stand in front of his younger sibling. His face turned into a vicious grimace.

It angers him, not because he doesn't want people to know, but because Bonnie doesn't want people to know about the two of them. He wasn't upset with her when she said that. He understands that the people they know are nags and would not let her forget how awful of a person they think he is.

"Butt. _Out_." He sneers through clenched teeth.

Stefan s took a step closer, a challenging look on his face. "Or what?"

"Do you really want to get into this with your judgmental girlfriend a few rooms away?"

"Do you really want to get into this with your bed buddy's best friend a few rooms away?"

Damon slammed Stefan into the wall, his forearm pressing against his throat. His blue eyes bore into the green ones staring mischievously back at him.

"Why do you even give a shit? I'm not admitting to anything, but Bonnie was fine before you showed up. She doesn't need you riding in on your white horse saving her from the likes of _me_."

"Yeah, she does. She's just falling for your lies and you're probably manipulating her,"

"I'm not manipulating her to do anything with me! Please don't insult me."

Stefan pushed Damon off him. "I'm jut saying, if she gets hurt emotionally or physically, there will be hell to pay."

"Who should I make the check out to? My younger, weaker, far less superior brother?" He chuckles at the threat. "Don't be surprised if the check bounces."

By the time whole Inquisition is over, Damon doesn't feel like sleeping in the same house with his brother. He makes his way back to the root of the whole problem. Bonnie'.

She lies awake on her bed reading a book and he's kind of astonished she's still awake at such an hour. He quickly and quietly plopped down next to her, reading over her shoulder.

She smiles. "Back so soon?"

"Stefan." He says, his voice thick with irritation.

She folds the page over and sits back on the bed, while he gets up and wanders around her room.

"What happened?

"He sniffed me. He's hanging around that dog a little too much. You know what they say. He who lies with dogs,"

"Catches fleas. You're oh so clever. Spare me. What'd he say? Does he know?" Her voice has a nervous edge that he is not fond of. _At all_.

The way he sees it, anyone would be happy to have him as their significant other. Aside from those that actually know him. But Bonnie does see the good in him and that gives him the desire to do better. But he doesn't want her to know that. He doesn't want to seem like he's gone soft.

"Probably. Is it really that devastating to you? You're a bit rude this evening."

"She who sleeps with narcissistic vampires..."

"You're oh so clever, spare me." He mocks with a grin.

"It's not devastating, but he'll tell Elena, who will tell Caroline, who tell everyone on God's green earth. It's a snowball affect and not one that I want to have to deal with. They will never let up. They'll just keep dragging it on and on and on, until I finally decide to just end it." She says with a frown.

He feels a pang at his heart, watching her sadden at the thought of their relationship coming to an end.

"You decide to end it?" She gives him a look and he knows she's in no mood. "I'm sorry. I just don't see why you're letting your friends dictate your life. They should be the last people judging _anyone_. Elena is a _closeted_ narcissist and Caroline, well Caroline's slept with me, and let me tell you,"

"How about you don't?"

He smiles and goes to kiss her. She stops him. "I don't want Stefan to start stalking us and trying to pry us apart. Okay?"

He kisses along her jawline and neck. She arches her body into him and he loves they way her body fits into his.

"Don't worry. I'll be the only one to prey on you discreetly." His teeth pierce her skin and he allows the red liquid to fulfill his needs, like the predator he is.

* * *

How was it? I did this one really quick, I've been doing a lot of thanksgiving prep so I felt like getting this out. Thanks guys!

~Reviews are my drug of choice(:


End file.
